Arigato
by Zerroh
Summary: Le capitaine des Dark Emperors ne peut tout simplement pas s'empêcher de ruminer sa rancune à l'égare de l'équipe de Raimon et particulièrement d'Endou Mamoru. Il se sent comme abandonné. Mais, heureusement pour lui, il n'est pas réellement seul ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, un jour, j'ai eu la drôle d'envie d'écrire sur un couple ... Original. Voilà donc. [OneShot]


**Hello, petit lecteur égaré ! **

**Pour changer un peu au niveau des couples, je te propose ce One Shot un peu ... Guimauve d'après moi et qui était parmi mes premiers écrits. **

**Hum, je ne crois pas que ce soit mon meilleur OS. Pas du tout. Mais il mérite quand même de vivre. è.é**

* * *

Toute cette journée-là, nous l'avions passée à l'entraînement. Ça n'en a pas l'air, si légèrement dis, mais c'était rude et encore plus lorsqu'on savait qu'une bonne partie d'entre nous n'était pas entièrement remis de nos blessures. Je comptais dans ce pourcentage. Sous les courbatures de la veille et de l'avant veille, aux quelles je devais m'être habitué, mes côtes et mes muscles me faisaient mal dès que je faisais l'erreur d'être trop brusque. C'était délicat, puisque chez les Dark Emperors, on n'était pas censé faire dans la dentelle et au final, j'avais réussi à retourner à l'hôpital, à peine sorti. Juste histoire de surveiller l'évolution des choses.

« Capitaine ? »

J'étais assis sur le bord de mon lit quand quelqu'un a débarqué dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas sursauté, mais mon coeur n'en a pas moins fait un bon, ce titre, je ne m'y habituerais pas, je pouvais en être sûr, et d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas le seul à le penser, puisque certains, comme Kurimatsu, refusaient catégoriquement d'employer ce terme avec moi, le réservant toujours à Endou, malgré leurs rancoeurs. Je n'étais que Kazemaru.

« Oh. Je ne t'avais pas vu rentrer. » Avais-je dis en levant les yeux vers le nouveau venu. « Tu n'étais pas rentré chez toi, Shadow ? »

« Je ne suis pas pressé. » Affirma le concerné avec son habituel voix impénétrable. « J'ai promis au reste de l'équipe de venir voir si tout allait bien. »

On aurait presque pu penser qu'il se moquait tant il semblait s'en ficher, mais pourtant lui, avait songé à passer. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait me consoler, étouffer mes remords et ma rancune, mais c'était déjà un petit réconfort.

« Je vais bien. » Grimaçais-je un peu. « Ils ne me garderont pas bien longtemps ici, s'ils me permettent de jouer au football, c'est que je ne risque pas de tomber en morceaux. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils t'auraient laissé faire si le coach n'avait pas autant insisté. »

« Pourtant, tu vois bien que, sur le terrain, je suis au top. Je n'ai rien sentit, aucune douleur jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement. »

« Tu es quand même tombé au sol dès que tu as sortis un pied du terrain. » Insista Shadow qui semblait maintenant plus agacé qu'inquiet. « Je ne crois pas que sans l'Aliea Meteorite, tu aurais réussi à faire toutes ces acrobaties. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » M'étais-je entêté sans le comprendre. « Ce qui importe, c'est nos performances en elles-mêmes. On a même réussit le Dark Phoenix ! Avec ça, on est certain de battre Endou et les autres. »

« Endou et les autres, hein ? » Poursuivit Shadow en fronçant - encore plus que d'habitude - les sourcils. « Honnêtement, je commence à me demander si cette vengeance en vaut la peine. Tu ne trouves pas ça trop facile ? Et le coach Kenzaki ... Plus les jours passent, moins je le sens, ce type. »

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille. Tout ce que je voulais répondre, c'était que, bien sûre que oui, ça en valait la peine. Mais lui, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Lui, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Endou et ses encouragements maudits, ceux qui te rayent la cervelle lorsque tu as le temps d'y repenser à longueur de journée. Son grand sourire. Sa tête d'ange à laquelle il est si difficile d'en vouloir. Ce que je faisais, c'était exploit, mais un exploit qui ne durerait pas. Une fois la victoire décrochée, lorsqu'il aurait tout perdu ... Je devrais finir par le pardonner. Oui. Lorsque nous serions quitte.

« Capitaine ! » S'énerva cette fois mon coéquipier, me faisant frissonner. Il avait déjà une aura assez sinistre lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur.

« Pardon, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. » Lâchais-je finalement, remarquant que mes poings s'étaient serrés tout seuls.

Cette discutions allait couper court, le brassard que j'avais placé sur ma table de chevet en guise d'encouragement me l'affirmais Le capitaine a toujours raison. Je pensais, après quelques secondes passées, sans rien dire, que Shadow se retournerait et franchirait la porte de la chambre blanche, dégoûté d'être venu pour une prise de tête, lui qui d'habitude n'aimait pas trop de compagnie. Mais il n'était visiblement pas d'accord de ne pas m'arracher le dernier mot.

« Ah, oui, tu penses ? » Reprit-il calmement. « Depuis le début, j'ai été écarté de l'équipe, tu ne penses pas que je me suis senti inutile, moi aussi ? C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Mais je ne suis pas bête et il y a quelque chose de mauvais dans cette pierre. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela. Il devait l'avoir senti et, là seulement, il calqua les images que je m'étais imaginées en pivotant des talons en silence. Je crus vraiment qu'il en avait fini. Pourtant, il s'arrêta à travers l'entrée et s'encombra d'un objet sorti de nulle part, sans doute l'avait il laissé au sol.

« Une infirmière m'a demandé de te donner ça, tant que je venais te rendre visite. » Expliqua-t-il en faisant demis tour pour revenir sur ses pas et me tendre le cadeau plutôt imprévisible. Un cadeau rougeoyant, orné d'un ruban coloré.

« Un bouquet de fleur ? » Fis-je, incrédule, mais je n'obtins jamais aucune réponse, je l'avais trop exaspéré dans notre conversation. « C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Je conservai bien serrée entre mes mains le bouquet comptant une bonne dizaine de tiges surmontées de pétales rouges et violets, des oeillets, je crois - Je n'ai jamais été un expert en fleur - et composé de manière maladroite. Ça n'avait pas la sobriété d'un simple « Bon rétablissement ». Mais, ce n'était pas très courant d'envoyer des fleurs dans d'autres circonstances, n'est-ce pas ?

Après avoir examiné la chose, retourné les pauvres fleurs coupées dans tous les sens et leur avoir - sans le faire exprès - arraché plusieurs pétales, je découvris l'unique trace écrite accrochée au ruban qui liait la composition et dissimulée derrière celui-ci. Je sentis le sang afflué dans mes joues, mais à mon grand désespoir, pour pas grand-chose. Il n'y avait que mon nom écrit assez illisiblement sur un petit morceau de papier mal coupé. Je passai des heures après avoir fait cette découverte à m'interroger, bien que j'eus en tête, une idée tenace sur l'expéditeur, une idée qui tenait plus de l'espérance qu'autre chose et qui me semblait impossible étant donné les circonstances.

Cette nuit-là, je m'endormais difficilement, avec un mal de côte croissant, qui me forcerais à enfiler le collier replié aux côtés de mon brassard. En passant la pierre autour de mon coup, je pus me détendre et ne plus rien ressentir. Tant pis si le coach avait bien souligné ne pas porter le pendentif en dehors des entraînements.

Les jours passèrent et les fleurs, qui avaient trouvé un vase grâce à la sympathie du personnel de l'hôpital (Personnel qui ne semblaient absolument pas savoir d'où cela venait, d'ailleurs, histoire de bien m'aider), commencèrent à perdre - Et cette fois sans mon aide - leurs pétales, n'abordant déjà plus les mêmes couleurs chatoyantes, mais n'étant pas pour autant bonne à jeter. J'avais fini par pouvoir rentrer chez moi, et ce au prix de grands efforts pour cacher, aux yeux de tous, la douleur qui me tenaillait de plus en plus vivement. Il était hors de question que je reste sur le banc de touche quand mon équipe triompherais de nos anciens camarades de Raimon. Shadow et d'autres membres de l'équipe continuaient à passer me voir, comme s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose. Tous m'avaient posé des questions lorsqu'ils m'avaient vu, après l'effort, me reposer en fixant coudes-sur-table le bouquet légèrement défraîchit. Je portais expressément plus d'attention à la chose en espérant qu'ils le remarqueraient et pourraient confirmer mes doutes sur le propriétaire de cette bonne intention, mais lorsqu'ils ouvraient la bouche, c'était toujours avec une voix interrogative. En bref, je n'étais pas plus avancé, mais j'avais toujours de bons espoirs. J'aurais voulu que le bouquet vienne de l'objet de ma rancune en personne, celui à qui je pensais sans pudeur et à qui je voulais tant apprendre le goût amer de la défaite. Tous les souvenirs dont il avait été le héros affluaient à chaque fois que je tapais dans le ballon et finissaient par me noyer.

Ce soir-là encore, c'était Shadow, cette fois accompagné de Someoka, qui m'avait rendu visite. C'était sans doute ceux qui venaient le plus souvent s'inquiéter, malgré mes instants odieux et nos prises de bec. Mais tout de suite, ils m'avaient semblé plus réjouis que d'habitude.

« Ils ont battu Genesis ! » S'était enflammé Someoka avant même de me donner de quelconques explications. « Cette fois le match est pour bientôt, je vous le dis ! Ce sera enfin à nous de jouer ! »

« C'est vrai ? » Dis-je avec un grand sourire, mais pas la moindre parcelle de joie. « Je n'en attendais pas moins d'eux. »

« On va pouvoir leur prouver ce qu'on vaut. » Se réjouit encore le plus grand d'entre nous. « N'est-ce pas une excellente nouvelle ? »

« Il fallait qu'on vienne t'en informer. » Compléta froidement Shadow. « Someoka et les autres ne tiennent plus en place, certains d'entre nous on besoin de se défouler en s'entraînant à la rivière. Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Non. » Répondis-je sans détour. « Pourquoi s'entraîner ? Nous sommes déjà les plus forts. Tous nos efforts sont bien assez suffisants, nous allons les écraser. »

« Comme tu veux ! » N'insista pas Someoka. « Mais moi, je dois faire quelque chose de mes pieds. »

« File, dans ce cas. » Murmurais-je en commençant à chantonner. « File, file ... File. »

« Alors, à demain pour le grand jour ! Soit à l'heure, surtout. Je suis impatient de voir leur tête ! »

Et sur ces mots, le premier de mes coéquipiers disparut, laissant derrière lui un Shadow qui lui avait soufflé – Je l'avais bien entendu – qu'il le rattraperait. Lorsque l'un ferma la porte derrière lui, l'autre et moi nous retrouvions seuls. Il me dévisageait, mais je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention, préférant fixer le mur situé loin derrière sa tête.

« Il n'est pas trop tard pour simplement lui parler. » Finit par déclarer Shadow.

« Pa'. Parler. Oh, non, ce serait trop facile. » Tremblotais-je. « Notre entraînement. Il va parler pour nous tous. »

« Tu n'as pas dans ton état normal. »

« T'en sais rien, je suis au meilleur de ma forme, regarde moi sur le terrain quand je t... »

Il m'a interrompu par un geste et, je dois l'avouer, je ne l'avais pas vu venir, celui-là. Déphasé, je faillis perdre l'équilibre avant de me rendre compte qu'il venait d'enfouir sa main le long de ma gorge jusque sous mon pull et que j'avais eu le réflexe de lui agripper le poignet, ne l'empêchant pas pour autant de sortir de sa cachette le pierre violette qui réfléchissait joliment la lumière de pièce. Elle n'était pas plus hypnotisante que lorsqu'elle brillait au soleil, mais là, elle tournait comme un pendule entre ses doigts, juste devant mon nez. Je serrai la mâchoire, comment l'avait il vue ?

« T'es malade ? On avait dit pas en dehors des entraînements. » Me dit il plus calmement que de raison.

Il tira dessus, provocant une vive douleur dans ma nuque, puisque la cordelette ne cédait pas si facilement. Pour me défendre, je lui collai malgré moi mon poing droit sur le visage, mais pas avec toute la force dont j'étais capable. Il profita de mon agression pour me retirer le bijoux. Après cela, il recula en se plaquant les mains sur sa peau violemment rougie alors que je m'effondrai à genoux sur le sol en me soutenant les côtes. Des deux côtés, des jurons fusèrent, mais il avait gagné la manche. Il avait entre les mains ce qui m'était essentiel pour masquer la douleur et s'en remit bien plus vite que moi, entravé par la surprise : Je ne me souvenais pas aller aussi mal. Par pitié sans doute, il me remit quand même le précieux talisman.

« Bon sang, c'est quoi ton problème ? » Fit-il en accompagnant son geste. « Je t'assure que dès que le match contre Raimon sera terminé, tu retourneras te faire soigner. Et pas que physiquement, tu as complètement pété un plomb. »

« Tu as quelque chose contre moi, Shadow ? » Ricanais-je amèrement.

« Mais tu le vois bien quand même, que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne jouerais même pas demain, vu l'état dans lequel tu es. »

« ... Si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bête. C'est bête parce que, tu vois, c'est m-moi le capitaine. Oui, je suis le capitaine des Dark Emperors. Cette fois, c'est mon tour. »

Il m'a répondu, mais je ne l'entendais pas, j'étais à vingt mille lieux de me soucier de ses reproches, de me soucier du contacte qu'il venait de marquer en m'agrippant pour mes relever et essayer de me calmer. Ça devait être pour ça qu'il s'était collé à moi.

Silence. Il cassa l'accolade fragile d'un mouvement doux, commençant par retirer son torse du mien, en faisant glisser ses mains de mon dos jusqu'à mes épaules. Il avait bien envie de me secouer, ça crevait les yeux, mais pourquoi il ne faisait rien ?

« Demain, nous allons faire ce pourquoi nous avons accepté de porter ce collier. » Me parlais-je, avec une soudaine joie de dément qui me peignait sur le visage un sourire sauvage.

Cette fois, c'était moi qui aurais le dernier mot et alors qu'il sorti à son tour de chez moi avec des yeux tristes que je ne lui connaissais pas, je fus pris d'un gloussement fou, qui se hissa entre mes lèvres tendues. En m'adressant à une fleur brunie du vase qui demeurait sur le centre de ma table, je siffla

« Plus dur sera la chute, Mamoru. »

Puis, plus rien. Plus rien d'autre qu'une fichue impression de vivre en accéléré, de ne plus être maître de mes paroles.

Je ne sais même pas si j'ai dormi cette nuit là, mes seuls brides de mémoire me rappelant que j'étais vers minuit ou peut être deux heures du matin sur le terrain de football près de la rivière. Au matin, lorsque le soleil s'était levé et que tout le monde s'était réveillé, le coach m'a regardé bizarrement. Devinait-il les vertiges me donnaient envie de vomir ? Et alors que je croyais que tout se stabilisait, j'ai vu Endou. Est-ce qu'il m'a vu sous ma cape ? Et alors que le match commençait, est-ce qu'il me remarquait ? Tout sembla se stabiliser trop tard. Comment, de chez moi, j'étais arrivé sur le terrain ?

« Dark Phoenix ! » J'avais dit ça, moi ? Je me suis perdu alors que je tirais, éblouit par une drôle de lumière. « God Hand ! » Mon tir. Il l'a arrêté. La pierre. Ma précieuse pierre. Elle a éclaté. Je me suis tenu les hanches et je me suis vautré au sol. C'est dans le noir qui régnait sous mes paupières que je me sentis guérir, quoi que difficilement.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand j'ai relevé la tête, mon maillot noir, bleu et blanc était tâché de terre et que lui, il était juste devant mes yeux, mon meilleur ami. Je lui en voulais encore un peu, mais je m'en voulais davantage. Et quand il m'a aidé à me relever, j'ai eu envie de pleurer parce que je n'avais pas été fichu de calmer mes ardeurs, alors qu'il n'avait lui-même pas aisé un instant à m'accorder son pardon.

Et vous savez ce que je me suis dit, à ce moment-là ?

[...]

« Merci. »

Je murmure à son oreille comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret. Mes côtes me font toujours mal, mais ses bras qui les encerclent rendent la douleur supportable. Mes jambes sont encore toutes de coton, mais il me sert d'appuis. Je me laisse aller contre son maillot, un peu humidifié par l'effort. Je crois que j'ai été stupide.

« De rien. » Dit il simplement, avec une mine un peu boudeuse qu'il cherche à me cacher. Je le sens passer ses doigts, comme des peignes, dans mes cheveux pour les attacher en queue-de-cheval. « Tu sais, je te préfère quand même comme ça. »

« Mh ? » Je cligne des yeux. « Étonnant, t'es sûr de ne pas préférer le Kazemaru fou furieux qui ne sait pas se démerder sans l'Aliea Meteorite ? »

« Attends ... » Fait-il semblant de réfléchir. « Oui. Définitivement. »

Je ris un peu. C'est peut-être bien nerveux. En faite, cette scène, elle me semble bizarre. Je parle de notre tête-à-tête dans les vestiaires alors que tous les autres sont ensembles. Parce que le besoin d'affection immense que je dégage, lui, je ne cherche absolument pas à le juger. J'y repenserais plus tard.

« Maintenant, je pense que je vais sagement retourner ... Me faire soigner ? »

« Oh. Oui, je t'accompagne. » Dit-il, presque soulagé en me laissant me détacher de l'étreinte. « Mais ... Capitaine ? »

Juste avant de sortir de notre petit néant, il s'approche et appuie ses lèvres aux coins des miennes. C'est juste ce qu'il me manquait pour éclaircir la situation et reprendre mon souffle. Ensuite, ce ne sera pas la peine de nous étaler devant le reste de l'équipe de Raimon. Et pour ce qui est de la possible sensation d'abandon que cela pourrait engendrer, je me contente de me dire que ce serait trop bête que ça se finisse comme ça a commencé et donc ;

« Je compte sur toi pour venir me voir souvent, Kageto. »


End file.
